kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
29. Beacon Butler
Beacon Butler (狼煙執事, Noro Shitsuji) is the twenty-ninth episode of the Kuroshitsuji anime and the fifth episode of season two. Summary The episode opens with a flashback where Agni and Soma Asman Kadar are seen on the streets of London serving curry bread to poor people. Sebastian Michaelis appears and tells them that Ciel Phantomhive has lost his memory, much to their distress and shock. In the current day, Soma and Agni are on their way to Trancy Manor. Soma tells Agni that they have to act like they do not know Ciel because Sebastian has asked that they do so. He told them that he asked everyone else to act as normal also as depicted through flashbacks of Sebastian talking to Baldroy, Finnian, Mey-Rin, and Tanaka. He also tells Elizabeth Midford, and Paula who cried. Meanwhile, Mey-Rin, Baldroy and Finny are driving Ciel's carriage to the Trancy household. They are pleased that they can attend the fancy dress party. Inside the carriage, Ciel is pondering the mysteries of Alois Trancy. He knows that the last Earl of Trancy died three years ago and there is a brief flashback of Phantomhive Manor burning down and Ciel being tortured by people. He then said that Alois was kidnapped at an early age and that he came back a year before his father died with a mysterious butler. Sebastian tells him that is correct, and that it sounds somewhat familiar, but Ciel says it’s nothing unusual. They arrive at the manor and Sebastian and Ciel go to the front door, which opens before they have a chance to knock. Claude Faustus is on the other side, he welcomes Ciel, saying he's been expecting them. Before they enter Sebastian pauses and sees a spider above the doorway. Claude says that because it's part of the Trancy family crest they do not kill them. Ciel's vision blurs and he feels dizzy, he stumbles back and clutches to Sebastian for a second but then stands back up. Claude tells them that Alois is out at the moment but that they can have tea with "everyone." Ciel is surprised to find Elizabeth, Paula, Lau and Ran-Mao in the next room, and ponders where Angelina Dalles could be, as she would normally come to something like this. They are interrupted by Soma, who comes in crying and throws himself on Ciel. Ciel doesn't know who he is and is confused. Agni pries Soma away from Ciel and tells Ciel that he is just very honored to meet the owner of the Funtom Corporation that is very popular in India, desperately trying to cover for him. Ciel and Sebastian are then led to their room by the triplets, Ciel's vision blurs again and he orders Sebastian to investigate the mansion. Alois is in his bedroom deciding what to wear for the party, but he doesn't like anything he has, and he dislikes every dress he has on hand. He throws a crown at Hannah Annafellows, hitting her on the head and making her bleed. Claude comes in and tells them that Ciel has arrived. He tells Claude he will wear a pink dress and he hangs it on his shoulder, but Claude simply stares at him, so Alois pulls the dress off him and scolds him for not picking him good enough clothes. He then tells Hannah to take her dress off, which she does, stripping down to almost nothing, for no reason other than to shame her. He asks Claude if the preparations are ready, and he confirms that they are. At the party, everyone is in fancy dress, and having a good time. Meanwhile, Sebastian is snooping around. Claude finds him and Sebastian compliments him that the house is in perfect condition. He says that he has learned a lot from him. Claude comes back saying that Sebastian is willing to become a thief for the sake of his master and that he is the one who is impressed. Sebastian thanks him for the compliment. Sebastian says that he will not hand over his master, and Claude says that his master's orders are absolute. Back at the party, the triplets are attending to the guests and Bard, Finny and Mey-Rin all decide that they should help. Baldroy uses his sword (part of his costume) to cut the food, resulting in cutting the table in half. Finny tried to carry a box of drinks and drops it and spills them over a rug, and Mey-Rin is trying to carry plates with her usual consequences. The triplets spring into action. One of them replaces the broken table and puts out a new spread of food, one of them clears up the spilled drinks and replaced the rugs and the other one catches the plates before they smash. They all move so swiftly it's almost inhuman. Meanwhile, Alois, dressed in Hannah's maid outfit and wearing a long blond wig, bumps into Ciel and spills a drink on him. He apologises and insists on cleaning it up, leading Ciel away from the party. In one of the upstairs rooms Alois pretends to clean Ciel's jacket, but when he gives it back to him it's still dirty. Ciel tries to say something but Alois grabs his hand and looks at his ring, saying it's the same color as his eye. He starts caressing Ciel's face and saying he wants to become one with him, and then he licks Ciel’s ear. As Ciel jumps back Alois pulls off Ciel's eye patch, saying his other eye is exceptionable; impure amongst all. He then runs away giggling. Down at the party, Agni comes in with some curry bread, Soma says that it might help Ciel regain his memories. Lau looks confused and wonders how long Ciel has lost his memories. Ciel chases Alois, following him through the mansion and finding his way down to the cellar, following a ghost-like figure of Sebastian. He can hear the conversation that Sebastian, Alois and Claude had before, and it makes him sick. He then runs out of the house, still hearing everything that was said last time. Outside, Alois appears out of the shadows of the trees. Ciel calls him by name and Alois takes off his wig. As Claude and the triplets appear behind Alois, Sebastian also appears behind Ciel. Ciel asks him what he wants and Alois says that he wants him. Ciel asks what does that mean, but Alois just repeats he wants Ciel. If Ciel refuses, he will kill everyone in the manor because he has some entertainment prepared and when that starts, Ciel's loved ones will die. Ciel tells him to do it if he can, but he has something to ask him. Alois says he will answer if he kneels before him and wags his tail. Ciel wonders which one will wag their tail and Alois comments that he sounds confident and says he shouldn't be so confident just because he has a pretty good butler as his Claude is so much better. He shows Ciel his mark on his tongue. Ciel says that he had guessed that he was "one too." He then reminds Sebastian that he has to protect him from death until his goal is accomplished. Sebastian agrees. Alois orders Claude to get Ciel, Ciel orders Sebastian to protect him, no matter the cost. Characters in Order of Appearance *Soma Asman Kadar *Agni *Sebastian Michaelis *Baldroy *Finnian *Mey-Rin *Tanaka *Elizabeth Midford *Paula *Ciel Phantomhive *Claude Faustus *Lau *Ran-Mao *Timber *Canterbury *Thompson *Alois Trancy *Hannah Annafellows Gallery 205 Hannah undresses.png 205 Alois touches Ciel.png 205 Alois insists to clean up Ciel's costume.png 205 Rejected suggestion.png 205 Alois tells Hannah to strip.png 205 Alois smirks.png 205 Alois' costumes.png 205 Ciel gets the feather.png 205 Ciel worries.png 205 Alois steals Ciel's eyepatch.png 205 Alois angers Claude.png 205 Alois licks Ciel.png 205 Close-up.png 205 The ghost.png Category:Episodes Category:Kuroshitsuji II